Prego
by daydream53
Summary: April as an announcement for the turtles and Master Splinter, that takes them by surprise. How will they react? With a lot of silence, some hitting and Mikey making a fool of himself of course!


Ok so it started with a simple idea, and then turned in to this in like an hour....

Hope you liked it!!

* * *

Donny stood shocked at the statement, unsure how to respond. Glancing to his right, he saw that his brothers had the same problem. The sight to his left shocked him even more, Master Splinter had the largest smile on his face that the purple turtle had seen in a long time. The large rat stepped forward breaking rank with his sons, and hugging the redheaded woman. April gladly excepted the embrace, giving one in return. Casey stood next to his wife watching the four turtle brothers.

"Guys?" asked April, pulling away from Master Splinter. She subconsciously grabbed the black haired mans hand, both humans growing nervous.

"Say something." urged Casey, shifting from foot to foot. Donny glanced at his brothers again, watching as Leo open and closed his mouth. The underground home stayed silent, the only noise from the topside and the subway system.

"Dude." said Mikey, stretching out the word. All eyes turned to Mikey, the orange turtle staring at Aprils belly. "You are going to be so big." He continued, walking toward the woman in front of him, reaching his arm out. April burst out laughing, Casey and the turtles following her. Master splinter smiled at his youngest sons comment, shaking his head at the same time.

"Way to make a girl feel good Michelangelo." April said, slapping the turtles hands away. The woman curled her lip down, pretending to be hurt. Raph slapped the orange waring turtle in the side of the head, dragging him back, away from April. Mikey shot the second oldest a sour look but kept the comment they all new was coming to himself. "Guy's can you please say something?" April begged, the hurt expression fading to nervous.

"I... We... umm... " Leo trailed off, scratching the back of his head, looking at his brothers for help.

"Congratulations." Donny tried, shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry April this is all new to us." the genius tried to explain. "Were not to sure how to respond." Don tore his gaze away from April, to stair at the floor. "

"It's all new to us too." answered April, "And I don't know how to handle it. That is why I need you to say something." April tightened her grip on Casey's hand. For her telling the turtles, and Master Splinter was harder and more important then telling her own parents. The small group of mutants had turned into her real family, in the last few years. At that very moment there reactions meant the world to the red haired woman.

"I am even more clueless then her." Said Casey, Aprils speech setting him off in to a rant. "Can we handle this change? What if something bad happened? What if the shredder comes back?" Cassy's eyes widened at the thought, falling into full panic mode. "What if it doesn't like me? What if I fall off my bike and die?" The black haired man released Aprils hand, and started pacing in the middle of the group. " What if it is green? What if there is more than one? What if it is not even mine?" Casey yelled the last statement.

Raph decided that it was time to take action. The red wearing turtle approached Casey gripping him by the shoulders gave him a shake pulling Casey out of his daze. "Casey." Raph said slowly, drawing in the mans attention.

"Yeah Raph." Casey answered looking at his friend in confusion. In one quick motion, Raph brought back his arm, and punched Casey in the jaw sending the man to the floor. The others remained silent, and unmoving, watching the scene play out. Casey moved slowly placing a hand on his bruising jaw line, then looked up at Raph. The man excepted the hand the red wearing turtle stuck out to him. Raph hulled Casey up from the floor, gripping him by the shoulders again.

"Stop "What if"ing things." Raph said, releasing the man, stepping back in line with is brothers. "Or I will hit you again."

"Yeah, okay, your right." Casey said, more of himself then Raph. He turned to April, a smile growing on his face. "Everything will be fine." He said once again grabbing April's hand.

"You two will do great." Spoke Donny, smiling at the couple. "You handled meeting us, this should be a breeze." he added.

"You already take care of Mikey, this will be a step up." laughed Raph, the others joining in. The orange turtle huffed sticking his tung out at the red turtle.

"At he doesn't get cranky when he misses his nap." Shot Leo, smirking at his younger brother. Raph quickly fell silent, glaring at the blue wearing turtle. "We are happy for you guys." Leo continued, ignoring Raph's death glare.

"You will be great parents." Said Donny, the others nodded in agreement. "You always take care of us when we need it."

"And we will be here to help you." Spoke Master Splinter. "The child will grow up and kind home, with you two to watch over them. They will lucky be to feel your love, just as we do every day."

"Thank you Master Splinter." April whispered, embracing the ninja master again. "It means so much coming from you."

"I bet you have a lot of stories about raising these crazy guys don't you Master Splinter." Asked Casey eying the four teenage turtles.

"That I do Mr. Jones. One's I will gladly share with you." Master Splinter answered, Casey and April faces grew excited, wanting to hear stories of the turtles as children. "But that is for a different time." The two humans frowned, but did not argue.

"Are you two excited?" Asked Donny, "I mean a kid, that is huge right?"

"Excited is just one of the emotions, were felling." Said Casey, shrugging his shoulders, glancing over at his wife.

"But not as excited as Mikey." April cut in smiling ear to ear. The orange loving turtle stared back with an ever larger smile. Mikey bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, looking like he would explode any moment.

"Wow there Mike." Said Leo, holding up his hands. The group of mutants new what was going to happen next. "Stay calm." Leo continued. Mikey ignored his oldest brother and jumped forward, toward their two human friends.

"April est prego." Mikey yelled, pulling Casey into a hug, then moving to April. The whole room burst out laughing. April gasped for breath, Mikey refused to let go.

"Let's just hope the kid, is not as hyper as Mike." Said Donny, between laughter, pulling his brother away from April.

"I don't think we can handle two of them." Leo said, also hugging April, and doing a hand shake with Casey.

"I don't think the world could handle that much energy." Master Splinter cut in. Casey bent over laughing, the turtles leaning on each other for support, April had her hands on the couch.

"Et tu, Master Splinter?" The youngest turtle said, staring at his master in shock, and fake pain.

"I apologize Michelangelo, but I only speak the truth." The mutant rat answered, sending the others off. The turtles fell to the ground, April and Casey fell over the back of the couch. All had there arms wrapped around there ribs.

"Your all just jealous." Huffed the orange loving turtle. Mikey plopping down in a near by open chair, waiting for the group to calm down.

"Keep telling yourself that shell for brains." Raph said, maneuvering around the couch to find a seat on the floor, Leo and Donny following behind him. Master Splinter patted his youngest son on the shoulder sympathetically, passing by on his way to his normal chair.

"When are you expected, April?" asked Donny, settling himself on the floor in front of Mikey's chair.

The groups spent the rest of the night in the turtle's living room, training and patrol was forgotten for the night. Talking, eating and watching movies, Mikey convincing them to watch Look Who's Talking 1, 2, and 3.

* * *

April unlocked the door to her and Casey's apartment, stepping aside to allow her husband in. April locked the door behind her, following Cassy to the couch. April snuggled in next to Cassy, resting her head on his shoulder. "Were going to be fine." She whispered, snuggling in closer.

"Never thought other wise." Casey said, causing April to laugh. "What?" Casey asked raising his eye brows.

"What if it is green?" quoted April, smirking at her husband. "Where did that even come from?" Casey blushed slightly giving April a sheepish look.

"You know like that one Broadway Show, with the witches, and Oz." He explained, blushing even more.

"Are you talking about Wicked?" She asked, letting out a small laugh. Casey shrugged, avoiding Aprils gaze.

"I don't know. I just saw a sign for it that's all." Casey said, "Lets go to bed." He stood from the couch walking to the hallway, running from his wife.

"Oh Casey, come back." Called April from the couch, laughing as her husband dispapeared from view. "You were thinking the baby was going to be a turtle didn't you." April yelled, sending herself into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!

REVIEW IT YOU DO!!!

I am open to taking **promps**!!! **if you have any ideas for one shots or song fics let me know**!!! i am working on some for a few people at the moment.... (I will try to get them up soon!)

I am thinking of making a string of ONE-SHOTS based on April being PregO... let me know what you think of that idea....

any way **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

Love,

Dream


End file.
